Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It was a calm evening in the Smurf Village, and in Smurfette's house, both Hero and Smurfette were ready to put Miracle to bed. Smurfette placed the infant Smurf into a cradle, tucked her in, and began to slowly swing it, while singing a little song. :Rock-a-bye, little Miracle :Sleep for a spell :When you wake up :You'll smurf all well Smurfette sang with motherly love in her voice. Hero came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "That was beautiful; your voice is so angelic," Hero said. "Thank you," Smurfette answered as they both looked down on their bundle of joy. "She's just so precious," Smurfette said. "She sure is!" Hero said. "You know, when I look at her, she reminds me of the time when Oracle Smurf first smurfed into the village," Smurfette said. Hero chuckled. "I remember! You and Wonder used to compete against each other over who gets to be with him." "What happened when he did smurf into the village, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Well, it was many years ago, when me and your Mama Smurf were only dating back then," Hero said. "But I believe it went somewhat like this...," he said, as began to tell the story. ... As Hero began the story, Saviour began to imagine that it was night time over the forest, but this night is different than the others: the moon was blue and a stork was busy carrying a bundle on its beak and was flying towards the village. The stork soon arrived at the village and dropped off the bundle at a Smurfs house, knocking on the door several times before flying off. "Who's the smurf of a Smurf smurfing on my door at this hour? I'm going to smurf him with my foot in his smurf...," Fergus fumed, as he opened his door and noticed that no one was there. "Well, what? Anybody there?" he asked before he closed the door and headed back to bed. "It's another one of Jokey's tricks! If I smurf him. I'll...," he said before there was the sound of someone crying. He re-opened his door and noticed the sound was coming from the basket that was left of his doorstep. He pulled back the blanket and seen a baby Smurf. "Why... why, it's a baby?!" he said, as he grabbed the basket and tried to find another Smurf to give him to. "There's some mistake! This baby isn't mine!" he said in surprise. He placed the basket onto Jokey's doorstep, knocked on the door, and ran off. Jokey answered the door and seen the basket. "Eh, what's... is this a joke?!" he asked, before taking hold of the basket and taking it to Hawkeye's house. He knocked on the door and Hawkeye eventually answered. "Here, Hawkeye! Here's a gift for you!" Jokey said. Hawkeye looked in the basket and seen the baby Smurf. "Michty Me! There must be some mistake! That baby is not mine!" he said. "Well, who's can it be?" Jokey asked. Soon they both looked at each other and immediately realized that the baby could be for two certain Smurfs. "That's it! Hero and Wonder! They are the only Smurfs in a relationship! This baby has to be theirs!" Hawkeye said, as he took the baby to Hero and Wonder's house, knocked on the door and ran off. "Who's smurfing on our door at this time?" Hero yawned from his downstairs bedroom. "I don't know! I'll go check," Wonder said as she got out her bed and headed downstairs, opened the door, and noticed nobody was there. "It's no Smurf!" Wonder said before she heard the sound of crying. She checked the basket that was left at the doorstep and seen the baby Smurf. "Oh! A BABY!" Wonder said, excitedly. "Arhoo...," the baby Smurf said. Wonder picked up the baby Smurf and began to snuggle it. "HERO! COME SEE THE BABY SMURF!" she shouted. "A baby Smurf?" Hero asked as he came out his bedroom and seen Wonder holding the baby Smurf. "Well, I'll be!" Hero said. "Hello, little one." "Beleb!" the baby Smurf said as he grabbed Hero's nose and started pulling it. "He's got some grip!" Hero said in a funny voice, causing the baby Smurf to laugh. "Come on, we'll show him to every Smurf tomorrow," Wonder said happily as she and Hero took the baby Smurf inside and went back to bed. The next morning, Hero and Wonder introduced the baby Smurf to the other Smurfs. They were curious as to who the baby belonged to. "He's adorable, isn't he?" Wonder asked her fellow Smurfs. "He sure is!" Hero said. "A baby Smurf! Well, my goodness!" Papa Smurf said, excitedly. "Oh! He's just so adorable!" Smurfette said. "Where'd he come from?" Dempsey asked, to no Smurf in particular. "I don't know, comrade!" Nikolai answered. "And he isn't yours?" Edward asked Takeo. "Have you gone smurfy?" Takeo answered. Grouchy stood nearby, sulking. "I hate Baby Smurfs!" he muttered. Soon the baby Smurf started crying. "I really hate Baby Smurfs!" "What's wrong?" Dempsey asked nervously. "Is he sick?" Smurfette asked. "No! He's just hungry! Go smurf him a bowl of milk!" Papa Smurf answered. "Milk! I know a goat not far from here!" Clumsy said before running off. "You don't want me to smurf him a big jelly cake?" Greedy asked. "No thanks, Greedy! He's too little!" Wonder said. "Yeah! That wouldn't be good for his diet!" Smurfette added. "They're right, Greedy," Hero said. "Oh, I understand," Greedy said, sounding rather disappointed. Later, inside Hero and Wonder's house, most of the Smurfs couldn't take their eyes off the baby Smurf. "Come on! Fess up, you two! That's your baby, isn't it?" Brainy said. Wonder felt offended. "Hero, would you mind holding him?" she asked. "Sure!" Hero said, as he took the baby Smurf. Wonder soon started chasing after Brainy, hurling objects at him. "How dare you, Brainy Smurf!" Wonder shouted. "Okay! Okay! I didn't say a word!" Brainy said as he ran out the house. Later, Handy called Papa Smurf to his workshop to show him his latest invention. "It's very nice, but what does that machine smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, powered by a desmurfed axle, it creates a helismurfal movement which starts the rocking of the cradle...!" Handy said, as he showed Papa Smurf how it worked. "Maybe it would be easier to rock by hand...," Papa Smurf suggested. "Uh, yes... you may be right!" Handy said. Later that day, Hero and Wonder were strolling through the village with the baby Smurf in a baby stroller. "Doobee deeboo...," the baby Smurf said, while shaking his rattle. "Isn't it time for his bath?" Smurfette asked. "Be careful he doesn't smurf cold!" Takeo said. "Did the wee laddie get burped?" Fergus asked. "Yes to being burped, and his bath isn't until later!" Hero said. "And don't worry, the little one is nice and warm!" Wonder said. Nikolai saw Hefty standing with a halberd in his hand. "Hey! Comrade! What are you doing there?" he asked. "Well, keeping watch! In case Gargamel smurfs up on the horizon...," Hefty said. Just then, Greedy ran out of his kitchen with a cake. "Just smurf at the beautiful cake I smurfed for the baby!" he said. "Sorry, Greedy, he can only smurf bread, soups, veggies, and drink milk!" Wonder said. "I guess you'll just have to eat it yourself!" Hero said. "Ah, okay!" Greedy said as he ran off eating the cake. ... Later, Wonder was in Tailor's house, changing Baby's diaper. "And there! A new, clean diaper for Baby!" she said. "Flebleb!" Baby muttered as Wonder placed the dirty diaper into a basket and took them to Tailor, who was cleaning other dirty diapers in his pot. "It's nice of you to wash all the dirty diapers, Tailor!" Wonder said. "Hmmm!" Tailor fumed as he washed the diapers, put them into the basket, and went outside to hang them. "Washing diapers! Washing diapers...! I'm starting to get smurfed up with washing diapers!" As Baby soon seen Grouchy pass by, Grouchy stopped and looked at him. "Arhoo...," Baby muttered before he started to mimic Grouchy's gruff expression. Grouchy found himself close to smiling until Wonder called to him. "Hey! Grouchy! Would you watch Baby for me for a moment?" she asked. "I hate watching babies for a moment!" Grouchy muttered as he walked away in a huff. "I'll watch him, Wonder!" Smurfette said, eagerly. "I appreciate it, Smurfette!" Wonder said as she handed Baby over to Smurfette. Soon, as it was getting late, all the Smurfs were wondering who Baby will be spending the night with. "Tonight, you'll be sleeping with us again!" Wonder said. "No fair! I want him to sleep at my house!" Smurfette said. "Sorry, Smurfette, he'll be smurfing with us tonight. This will give us experience until we have our own child one day," Wonder said. "This will also give all of us experience until we have our own children someday!" Smurfette said. "She's right!" Hefty said before all the Smurfs started arguing over who Baby would sleep with. "Now, now, my little Smurfs! Every Smurf will be given the chance to have Baby Smurf sleep in their house," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah! You're right, Papa Smurf!" the Smurfs said in unison. "Goodnight, Baby Smurf!" 'Smurf to 'Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Baby Smurf's Arrival Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles